Bikini Bottom Massacre
by e-lord
Summary: The Spongebob universe is known for it's lightheartedness and purity. However, times have changed, and Bikini Bottom now has a notorious serial killer on the loose, causing a wave of paranoia and confusion. Rated M for some brutal violence.
1. Prelude

Prelude

Prelude

Bikini Bottom. The most unsuspecting and innocent town in history. There are no real gangs or killers that won national attention, as the jails only have thieves who stole minor things like food or clothes. People can walk in the city at night without having to worry about rapists or drive-by shooters. People outside of the city have always asked, "why?" Why is this town so inconceivably flawless, so unbelievably immaculate? Perhaps it's the government to blame with an immigration policy so strict that only two or three people get in a year, so no bad influences could get into the city? Maybe they've also censored any news of murder or molestation or even death in general from getting into city? Or perhaps the city is just filled with overall pure people, minds free from such vile and repulsive thoughts, their innocence still intact. However, that would all change, when one of the citizens puts their plan into effect, which was years in the making...


	2. One: Discovery

1: Discovery

1: Discovery

"HONK! HONK!" Spongebob woke up from his unnecessarily loud alarm clock in what seems to be a split-second. As he turned the clock off, he had a enormous grin on his face. This was a natural habit for Spongebob, as it was a workday, and he took unnatural pride and devotion to his job as a fry cook and the Krusty Krab, which is a career that most people would consider rather embarrassed about. He quickly put his clothes on, ate breakfast and brushed his teeth in a hurry and got to work.

When he got there, he waited outside the doors for about an hour until the place was actually open. Then his boss, Mr. Krabs, parked his boat into the lot. He looked very tired, like he still wanted to be in bed, and not come to work today, but his everlasting lust for money in his heart drove him out. As he was turning the key to open the establishment, Spongebob had an overly excited look on his face, as he couldn't wait for the Krusty Krab to be open. Mr. Krabs gives the same annoyed and envious look to Spongebob, as he wonders why anyone could be that happy about a lowly job.

When the door opened, Spongebob bolted in and got right to the kitchen and made several Krabby Patties in advance. Mr. Krabs slowly walked into his office, where he would be isolated in for most of the day. About a half hour later, the first customer came in, who was a salmon. He walked up to the cash register, and looked at the menu. He was very confused at the fact that the Krusty Krab had the same foods for breakfast, lunch and dinner. All they served was Krabby Patties. Regardless, he looked at the cash register and noticed something. There was no one at the cash register.

Being even more confusing than the menu, he called out "Excuse me!" No answer. "Excuse me!" Suddenly, Spongebob bolted out the door from the kitchen and, with his abnormal smile, said "hello, sir! How can I assist you?" The salmon looked startled with the sudden movements of this mysterious yellow sponge, but in a few seconds he answered, "Um... there's no one at the cash register." Spongebob turned around and as it turns out, the salmon was telling the truth. "Hmmm... that's odd, Squidward is usually here by now. Maybe he's on vacation or something. I'll go check with Mr. Krabs." Spongebob ran over to Mr. Krabs' office. Mr. Krabs looked up, more awake by now, looked to see who was at the door.

"What's the matter, Spongebob?" Mr. Krabs asked. Spongebob replied, "Say, Squidward isn't on vacation is he?" "No, he's not. Why? Is he not here?" "No he isn't." "Lazy barnicle... well, do me a favor Spongebob and go over to his house for me and get him over here, okay?" Spongebob had the same energetic smile on his face "Can do, Mr. K!" And ran over to Squidwards house.

In about two minutes, he reached his destination. He knocked on Squidwards door three times. No answer. He knocked a couple more times and called "Squidward?" Still no answer. Spongebob opened the door, which, to his surprise, was unlocked. Spongebob went into the living room. He noticed that Squidward's clarinet was on a chair, and seeing as how it's not in it's case, Squidward must be in the bathroom, because he never leaves his clarinet outside it's case for more than twenty minutes unless he's playing it.

He walked upstairs to Squidward's bathroom and slipped on the floor. There was some water that had spilled out, apparently. When he got up, he noticed Squidward on the floor, motionless, face down. Was he sleeping, Spongebob wondered? He shook Squidward a few times, when he realized that Squidward had no pulse. Realizing what this means, he vomited and stood there in shock for about a minute, then called the police.

Police cars swarmed around the area as this is the first time they had ever seen anything like this. For some reason, no one appeared to die in Bikini Bottom, but people did seem to go missing a lot. Most of the police had never even seen a dead body before, because the crime rate in Bikini Bottom was so low, so many of them felt to queasy to deal with it. Those who had stronger stomachs dragged Squidwards body into a hospital truck. The only one who was completely unshocked by this was Mr. Krabs, he just seemed to be frustrated that he had to look for a new cashier.

Soon, everyone in the town heard about the death, which most people were awed by. Some people almost went insane. Almost everyone was paranoid that they will die too.

The whole town was invited to Squidward's funeral, except for two people, whom Squidward hated the most. Patrick Star, as he was a complete dunce and Plankton who was just too annoying to deal with. The funeral took place in the new graveyard as the other one had people that were hundreds of years old, and the town council thought it would be best to make a second one. People like Spongebob and Pearl, Mr. Krabs daughter, were bawling out tears throughout the session. Mr. Krabs was just bored by the whole thing, he openly stated that he just wanted to get on with his life. The other people who knew him all looked sad, but didn't cry. The people who didn't know him were just scared that this had happened.

The priest walked up to Squidward's grave. "We gather here today to honor a fellow ocean creature who has most sadly passed away. Though most people don't know Squidward on a personal level, he was a great octopus who always seemed to care for others, even though he didn't express it often. In all honesty, I can't think of anything else to say, I've never done this before, so let the burial begin." Mr. Krabs rolled his eyes at the priests incompetence. A group of people carried Squidward away into the grave and dropped it into the hole. As people were unsure of what else to do, the funeral ended.

Spongebob couldn't help but think that something was severely out of place here, and thought that he could investigate. Being overly excited and having a childish mentality, he goes out to search for clues on how Squidward died. Patrick, being his best friend, helped him out.

They saw some police officers around the house, and decided to ask them for any information on the case. "We couldn't find anything. His body had wounds to speak of and there were no weapons around the area. Sorry." Spongebob was very disappointed by the officer's incompetence so he asked, "how hard did you look?" "We checked everywhere, there's nothing." "Well, then can I go inside the house?" "Sure, why not. Not like there's anything there. Just remember that you're wasting your time." Spongebob disregarded the officer's rude statement and walked inside.

He looked where Squidward died, and found that his vomit was still there, uncleaned. He looked around to see if there was anything in the surrounding area, and he found nothing. He thought that he needed to think outside the box for some clue. He thought to himself, "why did Squidward go to the bathroom? He didn't use the toilet, because his fingerprints weren't on it on the day of the murder (he checked before the police got to the house, somehow). Hmm... WAIT! I've got it! I slipped on some water when I first got in! Maybe it was bathwater or sink water. Wait, what's this?"

Spongebob picked up a plastic cup that was under the sink." Patrick, who was confused asked, "A cup? What's so important about that?" "Well, Patrick, this is why he went to the bathroom! To get a glass of water!" Patrick then let out a big "oooooooooohhhhhhhh." Spongebob then brought the cup back to his house for analysis.

He discovered something curious when he was analyzing. There appeared to be something written on the cup using some sort of glow-in-the-dark ink, which was written there on the day of the incident. The cup said "Revelation". Both Spongebob and Patrick were confused. What could this mean?

"So, these two morons could figure out my secret message faster than the police force? I was right; this town does deserve to die. It's comical that their efforts are completely useless, because they have no voice in the town, these two are just the local morons. To think a plan, years in the making, is starting to be solved by people with no experience no guts, and no idea what they're getting themselves into."

Six days...


End file.
